Dreaming of You
by Lost Guardian Nexor
Summary: A seemingly calm day in Nightopia leads to the beginning of a relationship between our beloved purple Nightmaren and Will. NiGHTS x Will. Will be rated T for violence for now, but may change. ON HIATUS.
1. How It Started

Will walked calmly through Nightopia, the peaceful Nightopians playing about gleefully. He watched them float about, giggling and speaking their humorous native tongue, when a beautiful noise filled his ears. He looked off toward a large group of Nightopians, and saw her. It was NiGHTS, playing the air flute for the small creatures, who seemed entranced by the tune. She stopped when she saw Will, flashing a smile and flying to him. "Hello, Willy!" She said cheerfully, embracing him in a hug. Will grinned, returning the hug to the purple Nightmaren.

The two wandered off, exploring Nightopia and seeing the breath-taking sights. Their adventuring came to a stop at Dandelion Meadow. Will sat down under one of the huge dandelions, watching Nightopians float by and letting the warm sunlight wash over him. NiGHTS sat beside him, relaxing in the sunlight with her eyes shut. Will leaned against her, smiling at how peaceful she looked. He then noticed a small snoring noise coming from her. Was she asleep? He was amazed, thinking that Nightmaren didn't sleep, but the snoozing NiGHTS in front of him proved him wrong. He yawned, feeling a little sleepy himself, and leaned against her, slipping into...sleep within sleep...

NiGHTS awoke to Will snoring softly, his head lying on her shoulder. She giggled, smiling at the sleeping young boy. She brushed a bit of his hair out of his face, and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Ahh! How touching!" A deep voice came from behind. She gasped, and looked over her shoulder to see Reala. "It almost makes me sick!" He sneered. NiGHTS shook Will, trying to wake him up. The boy's eyes opened slowly, and widened when they saw Reala. The two got up and prepared to fight. The red Nightmaren smirked at Will. "So, the young hero steps up to fight along with his girly friend, has he?" He snarled.

Will gave him a death glare, and looked at NiGHTS, holding out a hand. She looked at his hand, and nodded before grabbing it, Dualizing them. Reala cackled evilly and then dashed forward only to get hit hard in the stomach by NiGHTS. She flew behind him and placed her feet on his shoulder before kicking off hard, sending him into the hard ground below them. She grinned in triumph, but her moment was short lived when one of Reala's birds grabbed her from behind. She struggled in its grip, straining against its talons in an attempt to free herself. Will, from the strange point of view he sees things when Dualized, saw that there was only one thing he could do to save her. He broke free from their bond and flew toward the bird, pulling a Blue Chip out of his pocket and throwing it into the bird's face. The giant blue eagle-like Nightmaren released NiGHTS and fell to the ground, dazed by the Chip.

NiGHTS hit the ground hard, letting out a gasp of pain on impact. Reala stood over her, smirking evilly when Will dropped down from the where he had fought the bird and landed on the red Nightmaren's back, sending him tumbling over. Before he could get up, NiGHTS grabbed him by his hands and started to spin reaaaaaaaaaaaaally fast until she finally let go, sending him flying off. She sighed, watching him soar off. "Phew! That was close!" She exclaimed before falling over, exhausted by the fight. Will ran over, still sort of dazed from falling on Reala, and stopped beside her. "You okay, NiGHTS?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She said, "Just tired."

Will lied down beside her, watching the sun shine in the direction Reala flew off in. NiGHTS looked at him, and without warning, pulled him closer to her, pressing her lips against his in a short but sweet kiss. Will's eyes nearly grew to the size of dinner plates. He pulled away from her, his cheeks rose red. NiGHTS smiled. "That's for saving me from the bird." She explained before giving him a kiss that almost lasted two minutes, a kiss that Will was less tempted to pull away for. When they did break, NiGHTS was blushing beet red all over her face. "And that..." She said.

"Is for what?" Will asked.

"Is for all the fun we've had so far." She said, smiling sweetly.

Will smiled back, and embraced her in a hug, resting his head in the space between her neck and her shoulder, and sighed. NiGHTS arms wrapped themselves around him as well, and the two again slipped into sleep.

A/N: This is my first NiGHTS and NiGHTS x Will fic, so please leave positive reviews. I wanted to do a NiGHTS x Reala story first, but I decided on this.


	2. How it Grew

The two woke up a few hours later, the sun starting to set in the west. Will opened his eyes to stare into NiGHTS' lovely blue orbs,. And leaned forward to give her a soft peck on the lips. She smiled, blushing slightly and returned the peck. The two got up off the ground and set off for the Dream Gate.

It was a peaceful journey back with few Nightmaren that NiGHTS easily dealt with. Will walked beside her until they reached the Gate, where Owl was waiting for them. "Where have you two been! Hoo!" He shouted, thrusting a questioning wing toward them. NiGHTS and Will shared looks, and blushed. "You know...doing stuff.." Will said, scratching the back of his head. NiGHTS nodded quickly along with him. Owl cocked an eyebrow before shrugging it off. "Anyway, I heard you had a run-in with Reala." He said. NiGHTS nodded. "Yup! We kicked his tail 'cross the world!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah! We sure showed him!" Will said before chuckling. The two shared a laugh, and then looked back at Owl. "You two did a great job, teaching that rapscallion a lesson!" He said, attempting to give them a thumbs-up, but only succeeded in messing up his feathers. He shook himself to fix his coat, then looked at Will. "I think you should check out the Lost Park for anything out of the ordinary. There's been a large number of Nightopians disappearing there." He said. Will nodded before heading to the door to the Lost Park with NiGHTS.

In the Lost Park, the two explored the desert landscape for any Nightmaren, but only found some commons, which were easily dispatched. All seemed well, until the saw a Nightopian struggling in the sand, trying to get free from something. When NiGHTS and Will, drew near, the small creature slipped underground with nothing more than a squeal of terror.

Minutes later, a large scorpion Nightmaren lifted out of the ground and roared at them. NiGHTS jumped back and got in battle position, and Will pulled out a Chip in case they needed to stun it. It lunged forward, its tail poised to strike, and NiGHTS skillfully flew out of the way, letting its tail stab itself into a rock. Will threw a Chip into the Nightmaren's mouth as it roared in fury, stunning it long enough for NiGHTS to fly a Paraloop around it. The small blue explosion inside the circle of Twinkle Dust sucked in the monster and destroyed it.

Will sighed in relief at its destruction. "Nice job, NiGHTS!" He said, grinning at the purple Nightmaren. She grinned back, and landed beside him, giving him a hug. "Good job, yourself!" She exclaimed. Will chuckled and kissed her, just as she had after their fight with Reala. NiGHTS blushed at the sudden kiss, but returned it quickly, her tongue poking at Will's lips, asking permission to enter. Will parted his lips, and let her tongue explore his mouth. Will slipped his tongue into her mouth, and his and her tongues wrestled for dominance. NiGHTS' blush deepened as they played tonsil hockey, and a low moan was building up inside her throat.

Will finally pulled away, a thin trail of saliva between the two's lips, and smiled. NiGHTS smiled back sweetly, and gave him a small peck on the cheek before the two headed back to the Dream Gate.


End file.
